


Life Like Dreams

by Lollikins



Series: What Dreams May Come [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Dom Park Seonghwa, M/M, Pain, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Kang Yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Seonghwa and Yeosang continue enjoying their stolen weekend together but all good things must end.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: What Dreams May Come [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169861
Kudos: 17





	Life Like Dreams

It wasn’t the first time that Yeosang had gone on a business trip but it was the first time he had gone without mentioning it in advance, or taking his suitcase, or any clothes. Yeosang didn’t lie to him often and he was damned good at it when he did but Wooyoung had a feeling something was up, he had been acting strange lately. They had known each other since they were seventeen years old and he knew him inside and out. He was a creature of habit and this was the first time he had seen him act outside of habit. 

What he really wanted to hear was that he was calling off his stupid arranged marriage, quitting his family arranged job and moving in with some foreign girl he just met. That was all extremely unlikely given the life he had led up to this point but a guy could always hope. Even if he was just questioning the life he had been living then Wooyoung would be happy. He had a feeling that despite it all, sooner or later Yeosang would break under the weight of expectations that had constructed his life. It might not be today, it might not be tomorrow but he was the person he knew who he thought would be most likely to run away from his wedding on his wedding day. He hoped wherever he was, he was happy.

Yeosang stretched in Seonghwa’s big comfortable bed wearing his borrowed silk pajamas. They were by far the nicest pajamas he had ever worn. “I’m surprised you had me put clothes on.” 

“If I didn’t we never would have eaten… or anything else. Besides, I like seeing you wearing my clothes. They look good on you but then again, everything looks good on you. You have an amazing body.” Seonghwa leaned in and kissed Yeosang’s cheek with a bright smile. “And I look forward to getting to know every single inch of it.” 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course you can.” 

Yeosang straddled Seonghwa’s lap as he propped himself up in bed. The moment he did it, he distracted himself. The feel of him between his thighs reminded him of earlier. He managed to shake himself free, “The things we did in our dreams… Do you really want to do them?” 

Seonghwa settled his arms around his lover, “Don’t you?” 

“I’m not sure… It felt different than it did in the dreams when we- you know.” 

“When we made love?” 

Yeosang nodded, “I guess I’m afraid the pain will be different and that I won’t be able to take it.” 

“Do you like what we do?”    
  
Yeosang was quiet for a moment as he thought about having a particularly hard day or when he was feeling frustrated and how it all washed away when he gave his pain to Seonghwa in his dreams, “Yes.” 

“I’d say I’ll be gentle but that’s not what you want. How about I say I’ll take it slow and if you don’t want to go further, I will never make you do something you don’t want to do.” 

“What about what you want? Don’t you want to- to do everything we did?” 

“I do but I want you to be happy and healthy more than anything. I think we’re compatible though. You never once shied away from the things we did in our dreams, even when it hurt the most. I think once you feel the fire, when the adrenaline rushes through your veins, when your cock swells, I think you might want more.” 

“You have a lot more faith in me than I do.” Yeosang hesitated for a moment before asking, “What would you do?”

Seonghwa smiled and turned Yeosang in his arms so that he was facing away, “I might call you into my office and pull you into my lap. Then I’d ask you to give me the morning report, while you were trying to tell me, I’d run my hands up over your thighs, teasing you. If you stopped talking, I’d prompt you to tell me more. I’d press my hand against your cock, like this.” 

His touch mirrored his words, it then slipped inside stroking him. 

“Then I’d stroke you, making your squirm against me, letting you feel how hard I am for you. I wouldn’t stop though, not until you were about ready to cum for me. Do you know how pretty you are when you’re about to cum? The way your lips part, the way your skin starts to glisten with sweat, almost how you look now. Do you want to cum baby?” 

Yeosang reached up behind him, wrapping his hand around the back of Seonghwa’s neck. He wanted to see him, wanted to watch the hunger growing. All he could do was watch the way his expert hands manipulated him. He was a maestro and Yeosang’s body was his instrument. “Yes… I want to cum for you.” 

He was right on the edge, just as he was about to cum Seonghwa stopped, letting him fall away from the edge. He didn’t stop entirely though, just enough to pull him back from the edge. Yeosang gave a mournful whimper but chased the sensation he craved up the hill again, only to have it snatched away again and again and again. 

He trembled violently, his borrowed pajamas were drenched with sweat. He was sure he was going to lose what little was left of his mind and just beg Seonghwa to let him cum. It was something Seonghwa had done before in his dreams but this was so much more intense, more maddening. His lover’s lips trailed down his exposed neck, tongue flicking against his ear. Then came the first slap, it didn’t hurt but it did surprise him. When the second and third slaps came, he jolted. Reflexively, he tried to close his legs but Seonghwa’s legs held his own apart. Then the stroking returned, alternating between pleasure and growing pain. He knew this all too well, he tried to pull his hips back from a flurry of slaps to his turgid cock but there was nowhere to escape to with his body pressed against his lover’s. 

“Don’t pull away from me.” Seonghwa whispered in his ear and he shivered. 

“Please… I’m dying.” 

Seonghwa laughed warmly and softly, “You’re not dying but perhaps you’ve had enough for your first time. Cum for me.” 

This time there were no slaps and he didn’t stop. He felt as if he was going to explode and almost did. The first wave of seed shot up over his shoulder and painted across half of Seonghwa’s face. The second spattered over his chest and shoulder. That should have been it but he kept cumming and cumming. It didn’t feel like it would ever end. If he had thought he was dying before, this would surely be the end of him. Had anyone ever died because they couldn’t stop cumming? Despite what he feared, it did eventually end, ebbing into small tremors. He had never cum so much in his life and he dared to say that Seonghwa’s pajamas were ruined. 

He turned to look at him and saw his seed on his face, as Seonghwa reached to wipe it away, Yeosang caught his hand and leaned forward to delicately lick his face clean. When he leaned away, Seonghwa opened his eyes and looked at him with a smile. “Do you want more?” 

Yeosang nodded. He didn’t think he would ever have enough of this, of this man, of the way it felt to be with him. Seonghwa pulled him in and kissed him hotly before breathing against his lips, “We have all weekend.” 

“We don’t need to rush. We have forever.” He meant it, he couldn’t walk away from Seonghwa. It might take him a little while to sort out his life but he wanted him. He needed him, for the first time in his life there was something he truly wanted for himself. He knew there would be a fight with his family but it was something he was willing to undertake for the chance to be with the beautiful man with the stars in his eyes. 

Seonghwa smiled, those were the words that he wanted to hear. He was willing to fight for the man he wanted to be with and he had a feeling they might have a big fight on their hands. For now though, now there was no outside world, it was just the two of them in his apartment doing anything and everything they wanted. “I think we should take a shower.” 

“But you’re still so hard…” Yeosang pressed his palm against Seonghwa’s cock. He moaned softly. 

“I am. You seem to have that effect on me.” He reached up and cupped Yeosang’s cheek. 

“I want to suck you.” 

Just those simple words carried electricity with them and he shuddered. “Then suck my cock baby.” 

Already far more excited than he should be, he watched as Yeosang slithered down his body and positioned himself between his thighs. It was something he had done countless times in his dreams, whether Seonghwa was fucking his face or he was doing it under his own power, he knew the mechanics well. While he had been nervous about being fucked, he was just excited and more than a little eager. He wanted to be the one responsible for making Seonghwa squirm. 

As he slipped his hand inside his pajama pants and extracted him, a drop of pre-cum dripped down onto his hand. As much pleasure as he had given, Seonghwa had to be aching with need. His motions were slow and deliberate as he flicked his tongue around the swollen head, pressing it between his lips. Yeosang reached out and took Seonghwa’s hand, putting it on the back of his head. “Fuck my face.” 

Jesus Christ he was driving him absolutely crazy. The things he wanted to do to him… He fisted his hand in Yeosang’s hair and fucked up into his willing mouth, the head of his cock battering the back of his throat. 

Yeosang peeked up at Seonghwa as their eyes met, Seonghwa’s hips rose up from the bed and the first spurt of his hot cum arched over Yeosang’s tongue. Still watching the beauty of his lover at the pinnacle of pleasure, he bobbed his head and sucked drawing every last drop out of him. 

Seonghwa raised his hand and lazily ran it over Yeosang’s sweaty hair and smiled, “You’re amazing.” 

Yeosang grinned and sat up, “ _ Now _ we can take a shower.”

With a heavy sigh, Seonghwa allowed himself to be pulled from the bed and dragged to the shower. After their shower, they curled up in bed and put on a drama. Seonghwa was a romantic and wasn’t interested if there wasn’t a good (or bad) romance involved. They talked, they played, they made love and when they slept, Yeosang couldn’t remember ever having slept better. 

The next day was more of the same, they didn’t set foot out of the apartment. They ordered in all of their meals and enjoyed each other to the fullest. “How long will you stay tomorrow?” 

“Every last minute I can stay before I need to go home.” 

“If you ever need to get away, want some peace, miss me terribly then you can come here.” They lay on the couch together wrapped in each other’s arms watching a movie. “I know it’s early but you can think of this as your home.” 

“I know home is wherever you are to me.” Seonghwa ducked his head down against Yeosang’s shoulder and inhaled deeply of his scent as he squeezed him. 

Yeosang ran his fingers through Seonghwa’s silken tresses and leaned so that he could see his face. He didn’t think he knew exactly how to explain what Seonghwa meant to him. There was really only one person he needed to explain it to and he wanted to have the right words and make sure he was a free man before he said them. What he could say was, “I don’t want to be without you, not tomorrow, not ever.” 

As much as he wished he didn’t, he understood the precious gift that Yeosang was giving him. He understood his reticence and why he couldn’t give him everything, not quite yet anyway. He wanted the world from Yeosang and he hoped that one day soon he would be able to give it to him.

Yeosang had resolved to stay until midnight, he didn’t want to start a new day with Seonghwa if he couldn’t finish it with him as well. He told him so and Seonghwa understood. The hardest thing in the world he had ever done was letting the man he loved walk out of his front door. 

It was ridiculous, Yeosang felt like crying as he rode in the back of a taxi back home. It wasn’t as if he was never going to see Seonghwa again, he would see him in the morning but that magical time they had made for themselves was over and they had to deal with the world. There was one person he had to start with, his best friend and person who was like his husband in all ways but romantically and sexually. 

Wooyoung was just getting in as Yeosang walked in the door. He had yet to take off his chef’s whites and he looked tired through to his bones. Yet the moment he saw him, he greeted him with a brilliant smile, “Wifey! If you hadn’t called me, I would have called the cops by now.”

“I know, I know, my being away was sudden.” 

“That and you lied to me.” 

Rather than deny it he nodded and that surprised Wooyoung. He also had the feeling that this was serious. “Do you want to talk now or wait until tomorrow? It’s late.” 

“We can talk now, I don’t like lying to you and you’re the one who I think will probably take it the best. Lemme change my clothes and then we can talk.” 

“Me too.” Wooyoung grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom while Yeosang went to his bedroom. 

By the time Wooyoung got out of the shower, Yeosang was already sitting on the couch with some beer set out for the both of them. “Is someone dying?” 

Yeosang gave a little chuckle and shook his head, “No, I don’t think so at least. Though my parents might murder me. If I die, it was not an accident.”

Dark humor. Yeosang was clearly very worried about something and Woo was starting to get an inkling of what it might be. While he personally didn’t care, he was pretty sure most of the people in Yeosang’s life would not approve and his family would have a fit. Woo sat down on the floor beside Yeosang and cracked open a beer, having a good healthy drink before turning to his best friend, “Well, I’m clean, changed, and I’ve had some beer. I think I’m ready for whatever you have to say.” 

After a lingering moment of silence Yeosang started, “I’m not sure how much I should tell you. Part of it I’m sure you’ll think I’m crazy, if anyone was going to believe me, it would be you. A few months ago, I started having dreams about someone who I never met. The dreams were… Uh…” 

“Sexual?” Woo offered half expecting to be laughed at.

“Yes.” 

“Wow.” 

Yeosang took a drink of his beer and shrugged, “Anyway, we met at work and after a few weeks…” He couldn’t put it off any longer, “He kissed me.” 

Woo blinked and waited for Yeosang to continue. Yeosang waited for Woo to react. 

“Then what happened?” Woo asked. 

The fact that Woo hadn’t reacted in a more dramatic way caused Yeosang to frown but he continued, “The entire time I was still having the dreams but after he kissed me, I panicked and ran away. Then last week the dreams stopped. Friday night we talked and I went with him to his place for the weekend.” 

“And?” Woo prompted. 

“It was wonderful.” 

A slow grin slipped over Wooyoung’s lips and he clapped Yeosang on the shoulder, “Good! I’m happy for you! I’m guessing you are going to call off your ridiculous wedding and tell your family they can go hang while you run off to be happy with your new partner?”

“You really don’t care?” 

“I do care, I think it’s about time you found someone and something you really want and are willing to really go for. So what’s his name?” 

He still wasn’t comfortable with the thought that he was gay but Wooyoung hadn’t even blinked when he told him. Had anyone ever had an easier time coming out? “Park Seonghwa.” 

“Do you have any pictures of him or better yet, when do I get to meet him and why aren’t you still at his place?” 

Yeosang laughed, “I don’t have one actually but I’ll ask him for one. I’d like to have one and as for when you’ll meet him … I don’t know. And why I’m not with him, there are some things I need to clean up before we can be together. As much as I never loved Oh Eunju, she doesn’t really deserve to have the man she’s planning on marrying cheating on her.”

“I can understand that.” Yeosang was a decent guy. If he had a sister… or older brother, then he wouldn’t have minded him dating them. “So you’re going to break it off with her and tell your family and then run to your paramour?” 

“Something like that. I hate breaking up with people, there’s always tears.” Yeosang sighed and took another drink of his beer. 

“Tell me about these dreams. How did you have dreams of some guy you never met? And did he have them too?” It took Woo a moment to catch up to that portion of the revelation that Yeosang had made but now that he had, he couldn’t let it go. 

“I don’t know… I had never seen him before in my life. He had the dreams too, it makes me wonder what else is out there. I meant why him? Why us?” 

“Maybe you should go see a shaman or a fortune teller. I’ve only heard of people like twins having shared dreams. You’re not twins are you?” 

Yeosang laughed, “No and he’s a year older than me.” 

“Okay, that leaves that out. Seriously, go see a fortune teller, this is really weird. Maybe it means that you two were destined to be together.” He loved the idea of fate and destiny.

“Maybe… I’ve got bigger worries at the moment.” He sighed and swirled his beer around in his can before taking another drink. 

“I guess you do… If there’s anything I can do to help, let me know and I’ll do what I can. How are you feeling about it all?” 

“When I’m with him, I don’t feel anything but happy but when I’m away from him and I start thinking about everything and everyone else… I didn’t know I was- that I liked men or at least one man, it’s weird to me. I’d like to think I would be as accepting as you are but I wasn’t raised that way. I don’t think I’d shun you but I do think I’d have to work on accepting it. I’m glad you’re my husband.” 

“I’m glad you’re my wifey.” Wooyoung put his arm around Yeosang and gave him a gentle hug. “Shouldn’t you go to bed and hopefully see your dream man? Seven comes early.” 

“You’re right I should and Wooyoung?” 

“Hm?” 

“Thanks for being the best friend I could ever hope for.” 

Woo stared at Yeosang for a moment before smiling brightly, “If you make me cry you’re going to have to pay for my soju next time we go out… Thank you for being the best friend I could ever have. Now shoo.” 

Yeosang finished the rest of his beer in two long drinks before heading off to bed. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to dream of Seonghwa or not. It had been so hard making himself leave. Now he knew what it was really like to be with him, it was even harder to not find an excuse and run back to him. No, what he needed to do was take care of business as soon as humanly possible. Then he could face Seonghwa free and with his conscience clear. 


End file.
